


Tru Calling. Драбблы на музыку

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Tru Calling. Драбблы на музыку

**Tru Calling. Jack Harper. Darren Criss & Matt Bomer - Somebody I Used To Know**

\- Вот как? - думает Джек.  
\- Хей, я же дал тебе отличную причину больше не заниматься всем этим, - говорит Джек. Но получает в ответ всё то же подозрение, недоверие и вызов.  
\- Немного благодарности, я позволил ей спасти тебя, - замечает Джек, уворачиваясь от разъярённого как десяток пчёл Харрисона.  
\- Да что ж вы все злые такие? - интересуется Джек, у двери морга, которую Дэвис захлопывает прямо перед его носом, чудом этот самый нос не задев.  
\- А как же спасибо? - спрашивает Джек у могилы Меган. И не узнаёт собственный голос. Вместо привычной иронии слышится едкая горечь. Джеку не нравится, как она звучит. Поэтому он снова сталкивается с Тру на следующий день и даже помогает выяснить, почему давно почившая дамочка возвращает их обоих на день назад. Спасение вселенского равновесия неблагодарная штука. А Джеку хочется просто получить своё спасибо. Хотя бы раз. Ну... рождественский ужин, наверное, тоже сойдёт.

**Tru Calling. Jack Harper. OneRepublic - Apologize [Piano Cover By David Sides]**

Джек редко отвлекается на философские рассуждения о жизни и том, как она могла бы сложиться. Он ни о чём особенно не жалеет. Джек Харпер и сожаления? Нет и нет, они просто не подходят друг другу. Но из любых правил есть исключения. Если бы что-то сложилось иначе, если бы они не стояли с самого начала по разные стороны, Джек и Харрисон могли бы стать друзьями. Они ведь ими почти стали... и это единственная вещь, о которой Джек иногда думает и иногда сожалеет. Но что-то менять уже поздно - мёртвая дружба отличается от мёртвого человека тем, что она не может заставить его вернуться назад и попытаться что-то исправить.

**Tru Calling. Jack Harper. Eklipse - In The End**

Джек снова просыпается. Как вчера, от звука разбитого стекла в коридоре. Как вчера. Это снова случилось и Джек не знает, почему, зачем. Он думал, здесь ему помогут. Но ничего не вышло, только лекарства день за днём подтачивают его сознание. Джеку отчаянно хочется только одного - найти смысл в этих повторяющихся днях, хоть что-то, чтобы объяснить происходящее самому себе, чтобы больше не чувствовать, как медленно сходишь с ума. Всё меняется, когда он уже почти теряет надежду найти во всём этом смысл. Меняется с появлением странного человека, представляющегося медсёстрам его дальним родственником. Ричард не только вытаскивает его из психушки, не только учит управляться с происходящим, самое главное - Ричард даёт ему объяснение, позволяет увидеть смысл, причины и следствия. И Джек верит ему. Потому что это Ричард. Потому что это всё объясняет. Потому что Джек просто не может не... а потом Меган Робертс просит его о помощи.

**Tru Calling. Jack Harper. The String Quartet - Wonderwall [tribute to Oasis]**

Иногда, крайне редко, когда Джек далёк от трезвости, как центр вселенной от солнца, ему хочется сравнить Ричарда с Белым Кроликом, а себя - с Алисой. Когда Харпер трезвеет, эти мысли он предпочитает не вспоминать, и вообще старается пить как можно меньше, потому что Ричард похож на что-то белое и пушистое в последнюю очередь, потому что сам Джек ещё меньше похож на Алису, а происходящее вокруг - на детскую сказку, пусть даже такую бредовую. Но ощущение падения в кроличью нору возвращается с каждым вновь прожитым днём, и Ричард - единственный, кто способен вернуть Джека к реальности. Способен объяснить, что реальность - это равновесие, это один глобальный план для всего человечества. Где-то в глубине души Джек боится потеряться в этой кроличьей норе. Тем сильнее он хочет заставить Тру остановиться. И Ричард вновь - единственный, кто способен это понять.


End file.
